


You'll Find Me (On My Tallest Tip Toes)

by Anonymous



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Daggers, Deaf Character, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Flying, Misunderstandings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Premarital Sex, Snoke Being a Dick, Swords, Taverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The wind rushes through her hair, making her feel alive and warm despite the iciness that races through her tunic. Ben's hands slacken on her waist and she panics, turning to grab him but there is no need. Back lit by the sunset, he looks around with such wonder in his eyes. He raises his hand to brush through the cloud and chuckles, low in his throat with a noise that makes Rey's legs clench tighter to Kylo's back. The light dances over his skin in colours of amber, red and yellow, but when he turns his eyes to her they're soft, dazed and...they flick down to her mouth. Her lips part on instinct, sucking in a breath she didn't know she needed.Gods, how she wants Ben Solo to kiss her.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange, PunkysStuff





	You'll Find Me (On My Tallest Tip Toes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_big_deal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal/gifts).



> Hey Stef! I hope you enjoy this, and if there is anything you really want added you just let me know! I'm really excited to gift you this, and I hope you really enjoy it. 
> 
> Stef has their own [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spoonfulofsalad) and their own [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_big_deal) which has some EXTREMELY hot stories, so please check it out!
> 
> Just a quick heads up, Chewie is partially deaf in this fic. This means some characters will use Sign Language when speaking to Chewie, and he will also sometimes read lips. All of the characters know SL in this fic due to world building purposes; Chewie's injury is not new due to dragons being around for a long time. It is also used as a form of silent communication when hunting etc. Chewie is categorised as a hard of hearing character who became deafened due to an injury. I am doing research into how to write deafened characters, but if you have experience/are willing to be a sensitivity reader for future chapters I would greatly appreciate hearing from you! If I do get something wrong please don't hesitate to contact me either here or on twitter. Your comfort is more important than an offensive portrayal. 
> 
> TW:
> 
> Rey gets manhandled a little  
> Shirtless ben  
> Fire  
> Dragons  
> Screaming

The Isle of Ren can be found  twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It is located solidly on the Meridian of Misery in the Barbaric Archipelago. On this island is a small village, who have lived there for a thousand generations. Vikings who culturate fishing, hunting, farming and a thousand other crafts. All with entirely new homes…Rey ponders the thought as she walks. Her feet tread lightly in the mud, skirts gathered in her hand. Villagers run past her, decked head to foot in weapons and she presses further into the gap between houses to hide. If she’s caught she’ll be -

“REY!”

Shit. She dives for the shadows hoping that she’ll be too quick for him to catch but instead  Chewie grabs her, leaving her dangling from his hand in the air as the others rush past her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN OUTSIDE?"

Her face burns in humiliation as Paige and Rose smirk at each other. Finn gives her a sympathetic wince, but continues after the sisters without stopping. Chewie is the friendliest man on the island, twice as tall as everyone else and wrapped up in a giant, hairy body. His eyes burn through his bushy beard, only hardening more as she weakly opens and closes her mouth. 

Whelp. She’s done for. Chewie doesn't wait any longer for their answer, dropping her undaintly to her feet and then practically dragging her through the mud and flames until they reach safety. Deposited in the weapons hut with Chewie, Rey can’t help but pout. 

Past the open window and ledges she watches the Tico sisters run off, jealousy burning in her core. Rose, the shorter of the two of them, is always smiling. Paige is more solemn, the older of the two. Finn trots along behind them, her best and only friend with buckets of water dangling from his strong arms. Whilst Chewie's back is turned he can't hear her over the roar of the flame inside the hut so she lifts her skirts, foot rising to clamber-

“Don’t even think about it,”

Rey whips around, hands clasped innocently behind her back, "Think about what, Chewie?"

The man narrows his eyes, focusing on her mouth for a few seconds before be scoffs, holding out the blunt end of the sword towards her, “Sword. Sharpen. NOW,”

Rey sighs a heavy breath, dragging her feet in her heavy skirts. People start clamouring at the window for weapons, blood pouring from scratches and scrapes. She rolls her eyes, heaving the giant iron with a clank as she grumbles, "I'm too much of a lady to fight but not too much to sharpen a sword," 

"Less talk more work," Chewie snaps, handing out another axe, "I'm risking my neck just having you here, Rey,"

Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out she turns away, eyes on the fiery inferno as she presses the heavy metal against the grind. And keeps grinding. And grinding. And grinding. And grinding-

Rey's arms start to burn with the effort, sweat trickling down her temples and staining the armpits of her dress. She presses her tongue against her teeth, blinking ash out of her eyes. People clamour at the the window for more, more, more and Chewie hands off as best as he can, giant shoulders blocking out the bright moon. She watches a dragon cut across it with the scream of, "NIGHT FURY!" and then the loud boom of its breath. It ricohattes through the hut, items shaking and dangling as villiagers run to move the damage. 

"Rey!" Chewie beckons her forward, rolling his eyes as he turns, "You've got a visitor,"

A head pops over his shoulder, grinning bright teeth and shining eyes, "Rey!"

She can't stop herself from grinning back, abandoning her axe to run for her friend swinging her arms wide, "Hey, Finn!"

He laughs, hugging her just as tightly. Ash clings to her dress when she pulls away, itchy brown wool dark and messy already. He frowns at her, full lips pulling down, "...Shit...sorry, Rey,"

She waves him off, bouncing on her toes impatiently, "It doesn't matter. What have you seen so far?"

Her excitement is almost tangible, desperately seeking out the description from her friend of dragons neither of them are trained to fight yet. Finn is stronger than almost all of the men in the village (and as Snoke keeps reminding her, will make a fine husband to someone soon), this year like Rey and Rose turning 18. They're all expected to be dragon hunters and married this year, and Rey expects her engagement to be announced without her approval. She hopes it's Finn, mostly for he animated he is as he rattles off the dragons but her eyes slip past his retelling to stare at...Ben Solo. 

Whoo. 

Rey stares and stares and just straight up  _ stares _ . Ben is...Ben is sooooooo handsome. It’s a little ridiculous how often she thinks about him, always most often in her bed at night when it’s cold under her furs and her hand slips over her breasts and her other-

“You’re drooling,”

Rey's hand whips across her mouth, turning betrayed eyes to the smiling boy, "You are no longer my best friend,"

Finn huffs a laugh, lifting a pail onto the lip beside her. He leans in and presses a kiss to her cheek, leaving a trail of soot as he walks away, "I'm your only friend!"

Rey chews her lip, watching everyone run towards the next fire and she turns, Chewie glaring at her with arms folded, "No,"

"Please, Chewie,"

"No, Rey," he shakes his head, even if amuse does quirk his mouth, "If you get out, disaster strikes,"

"But maybe then I'll finally get a date," she whines, trying to resist the urge to pout. By the raise of Chewie's eyebrow she knows she's not been successful, "Please, Chewie,"

The scream cuts through the air again and they both turn, watching the tallest building topple. Chewie swears loudly and runs, throwing a, "Stay safe!" Over his shoulder as he abandons Rey in the hut.

Rey glances from the swinging door to the empty window again, twisting her hands together as a plan forms in her head because...well, he didn't say stay put.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter as [@PunkyAo3](https://twitter.com/PunkyAo3). Feedback, comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
